According to epidemiological investigation in Helsinki, it is considered that triglyceride and cholesterol in the blood are closely associated with the onset of hyperlipidemia (Circulation, 1992; vol. 85: 37-45). Therefore, for more effective and proper suppression of hyperlipidemia, it is desired to inhibit both the synthesis of triglyceride and cholesterol in the blood. Now there is a strong demand for the development of drugs capable of potently inhibiting their syntheses in the blood. However, while the phenylcarboxylic acid derivatives and the like disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 56452/1990 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,378, and 275666/1991 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,865 are known as compounds capable of lowering blood triglyceride and cholesterol, a compound which can satisfactorily produce the effect of lowering both of them has not yet been developed.